Yapool Part 2
Notes For those of you who didn't read the previous episode, here's the link: Yapool Part 1 Dialogue Yapool: check if he's dead! Alien Simon: yes master The Alien went down to Zach's body Alien Simon: He's dead! The crowd of monsters cheered John: No, now we're trapped in this dimension! Jose: what! Trapped! Caboose just stood there in silence Caboose: ok. John: that means we're stuck here! Caboose started running and screaming The Monsters started staring But just then, th sky began to crack Now everyone was staring there An Ultraman stepped in John: that's... Jose: Ultraman Zoffy! Zoffy flew into the arena and crushed the Simon Zoffy looked around Zoffy: EDF, step into the arena The trio walked into the arena Amy and Charles flew two VTOLs over Zoffy John, Jose and Caboose were speechless John: how'd you find us? Zoffy: we track all color timers, and if one goes out nowhere in the known universe, we know where to look Zoffy looked at Yapool Zoffy knelt down and gave Zach some Light Zach's eyes lit up, and all his wounds were healed Ultraman Zach: Sir! Thank you! Zoffy: Zach, were going to finish off these monsters, together. Zach: thank you sir! Yapool: KILL THEM BOTH! Six whips with spikes on the end came out of the ground A Monster rose out of the ground Yapool: Whipperthorns! Attack! Uzkabek! Attack! A crocodile-like monster brushed out of the ground Zach: I take Whipperthorns, you take Uzkabek. Zoffy nodded Whipperthorns cut into Zach's chest with his whips Whipperthorns cut at him again, but Zach caught the whips, and thew Whipperthorns to the ground. Uzkabek grabbed Zoffy's arms and pinned him to the ground Zach tore off Whipperthorns' right whips Whipperthorns roared in pain Yapool looked at Zach and Zoffy, but this time, he was nervous Zoffy grabbed Uzkabek's arms and flipped him Whipperthorns was getting up, so Zach took his chance Zach shot Uzkabek with the Gallium Ray Uzkabek exploded, releasing Zoffy Whipperthorns was up, so he slashed at Zach with his whips Zach fell over Zoffy returned the favor and shot Uzkabek with the M87 Ray Whipperthorns exploded Yapool: MY GOSH! Vakshim! Velokron! This was it, Zach and Zoffy's final battle to get out of here! Zach: here we go! Zach got up and leaped onto Vakshim Zoffy ran over to Velokron and grabbed him with both hands Amy: we can charge the V-Ray to assist Zoffy! John: (over radio) good idea, Caboose, Jose and I will assist from the stands, Charles and Amy, you guys are air support! EDF: yes sir! Amy: Zoffy! We'll cover you! John: Zach! We're here to help The two Ultras nodded at their allies. Vakshim shoved Zach off and got up Vakshim blasted Zach with flames Meanwhile Zoffy had knocked over Velokron Velokron struggled to stand back up, so Zoffy shot him with the M87 Ray Velokron grabbed his stomach and roared Zoffy stomped on Velokron's head, killing him Zach: Now! John nodded at Caboose and Jose John: Combo Shot! Caboose: I love combos! They're cheesy on the inside and pretzel on the outside! John: not that kind of combo Caboose Caboose: oh, well... John: shut up and fire at Vakshim! The three members combined the shots from their Photon Lasers and Hit Vakshim in the horn Vakshim's horn was destroyed Zach: let's go! Zach and Zoffy combined the M87 Ray and the Gallium Ray to kill Vakshim Vakshim exploded into fantastic explosion Yapool: fine... Alien Simon! Use Protocol X! AlIen Simon: Protocol X! Are you sure?! Yapool: do I look sure to you?! Alien Simon: yes sir.. Alien Simon pressed a red button Caboose: did he just press a button? Oh man! I love buttons! A floating monster head appeared, it had the appearance of a golden Samurai Warrior's head. Zach: what the.. Then, a giant 4 legged, four armed headless monster rose from the ground The golden Samurai Head connected to the body Yapool: meet my Chimera! Ubermons! Ubermons had the upper body of Vakshim, upper arms of Whipperthorns, lower arms of Doragoris, front legs of Uzkabek, back legs of Bryer, it had six arms on it's back, which were Jokuu's, lower body of Mirajime, back of Velokron, and Fodile's teleportation crystal on it's chest. Zach and Zoffy: Son of a... Ubermons whipped them Zoffy blasted him with the M87 Ray Ubermons left upper arm took a great deal of damage Ubermons whipped them again Zach: unf! Zoffy: agh! Ubermns kicked the duo like a horse (Similar to EX Tyrant's kick in FER) Zoffy fell over, but Zach cought Ubermons' right front leg and shoved the chimera upwards Zach leaped out of the way before Ubermons fell Ubermons looked at Zoffy Zoffy put up his Ultra Shield Ubermons blasted a beam from it's head so large that if you looked straight at it, you wouldnt see Ubermons' upper body Zoffy's Ultra Shield stood no chance against Ubermons' Maxonium Beam after the dust cleared, Ubermons watched Zoffy die Zoffy: Zach, I need to give you this... Zoffy took out a sword Zach: What's that? Zoffy:The Blade of Light, Ubermons will be an east slaughter with this baby. Zach: Why didnt you use it in the first place? Zoffy: Father of Ultra told me only you can use it, and if i did, i would be expelled from the Garrison. Zach: oh, why do i get it then? Zoffy: Only the bravest Ultra Warriors can wield one, only few others have one, they are Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Zero, and now, you. Zach: Wow, that's amazing... Zoffy: i need to leave, one more blow and i'm a dead as the dinosaurs Zach laughed Zach took the sword from Zoffy and flew up to look Ubermons right in the eye Zach took one swing with the blade, and chopped Ubermons' head off. The monster fell to the ground, and Zach flew over to Yapool Zach: we're leaving... NOW! Yapool: Just go... leave... i never want to see you or your friends again! Zach: Thank you. Suddenly, the Blade of Light disappeared Zach: What the... Zoffy called to Zach as he flew away Zoffy: you can only use it when I say so, so if you need to, call me up. Zach and the EDF left Yapool's Dimension, and John asked Zach a question John: Zach? Zach: yeah? John: how did you stay alive for so long? Zach: willpower. Jose: willpower? Zach: if i am willing to do something to the point of risking my life...I can do anything. Caboose: can you make me pancakes? Zach: i can do that without will power Caboose. The team returned ti base, and Max reappeared Max: that was gruesome, think about how it was to see it firsthand! The team laughed See the Next Episode: Ultra From Hell Phase III Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton